


The MuggleBorn Society

by BlueandBronze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders era, Muggle-born, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandBronze/pseuds/BlueandBronze
Summary: A little side story about Remus Lupin meeting a secret club for mugglebornsUpdate: Sorry, this is probably abandoned





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I saw a post on tumblr (I cant find the original post anywhere, sorry, credit to you for the idea anyway) where a secret muggleborn group go out to a muggle town sometimes, and decided that this could work in marauders verse! Hope you enjoy! xx (I just want to say that while I bear in mind actual dates, every so often I might just change it, if it fits with my mini story better XD)

**The Meeting**

 

Remus was sitting on the first step of the main staircase, breathing deeply. He had just been let out of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had tried to persuade him, but he had insisted, "It's the Christmas Holidays", he'd protested, "I can't just sit in the hospital wing the entire time!"

If he could get back before morning, he wouldn’t even have to answer any awkward questions, or come up with any excuses. James, Sirius and Peter already knew of course, but other people could be surprisingly nosey. He was beginning to regret his decision now, as he looked up at the mess of winding staircases leading up to his dormitory. He had just stood up, dragging his hand across his hair for a moment, and began to make his way upstairs, when he heard voices. He hesitated for a moment. Curiosity drove him on, and he began to follow the noises. It was clearly a reasonably a large group of people, judging by the footsteps, possibly as many as ten, which was surprisingly large for any secret night outing. He debated for a moment he really could be asked to deal with a bunch of rule breakers, It was the Christmas holidays…but Dumbledore had made him a prefect…and he was curious anyway. And with that he made up his mind, he stepped out. And then stopped in surprise.

There were a fair few people standing in the corridor, but what made Remus stop was the fact that they were all from different houses, and all different ages. Everyone Remus recognised, he knew were Half-bloods or else suspected to be muggleborn. They looked at Remus slightly warily. Remus looked at them

“So”, he said, raising his eyebrow, “What’s happening here?”  
There was a pause. A tall Hufflepuff 6th year girl suddenly broke the silence.

“Oh you know,” she said breezily, “Just wandering about an abandoned corridor at midnight, it’s a free country”, she finished with a smile.

Remus stared at her for a moment, feeling slightly miffed. It was a perfectly reasonable question, he thought irritably.

A Ravenclaw boy with long tousled blond hair rolled his eyes. “Smooth Claire, smooth”, he said sarcastically. He looked at Remus, slightly disdainfully, before answering. “Well, if you really wanted to know, we’re heading for the nearest muggle town, it’s a bit of a tradition to be honest.”

Remus turned the information round in his head. It was odd to aim for a muggle town, usually if a student was sneaking out they aimed for Hogsmeade, or The Forbidden Forest if they felt daring.

A Gryffindor 4th year wearing a leather jacket smiled at Remus with familiarity. “You’re Remus right?” she asked, interestedly, “well, really, you have a muggle parent, right? You fancy joining us? We’ll be back some point tomorrow, and you won’t get into any trouble, honest, and it’s the holidays, so no one minds much what we get up to!” She finished grinning. The other students looked at each other, a few seemed to have a silent conversation, but by the end they seemed willing to let Remus tag along.

This was an unexpected turn for the evening. Remus couldn't help but feel a small bubble of pride at being invited along, and well, it wasn’t as if there were many other opportunities presenting themselves at that moment.  
“Well,” he said, feeling slightly bewildered, “you know, sure, why not.” He grinned awkwardly.

“Well, I guess that’s settled then.” Said the first Hufflepuff girl, apparently-Claire, “Come on then. It’s a bit of a trek to get there, but it’s worth it!”


	2. Well, This Was Unexpeced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set off for the town, Remus meets people in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'm really enjoying writng this, and thanks for the people who left me kudos, it was really nice to think that some people are reading and enjoying my writing. :)

**Well, This Was Unexpected**

 

They left the castle, moving quietly, so as to not cause any unnecessary disturbance. Remus noticed, with growing alarm, that they seemed to be heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

He managed to make eye contact with a girl next to him, who was tall, dark haired, wearing muggle jeans and a hoodie. “Are we…going into the forest? ‘Cos, I think that…that may not be the best idea” he said, his voice trailing off towards the end as the girl looked at him with an amused smile curling up the side of her mouth.

“No.” She said with a note of finality, “No, you don’t need to worry there, we’re not actually entering the forest, we’ll just walk around it, just to avoid being seen by anyone looking out the window,” she said, chuckling slightly.

They kept walking, just skirting the forest, but always within the shadows. Given the war that was raging outside the relative safety of the castle, people generally kept their blood status secret. Remus however, was fairly confident that he had somehow stumbled upon a hidden muggleborns club of some sort. They were all of different ages, although he recognised some as siblings, which would make sense. They were all different houses as well, a small scattering of Gryffindors, a few Hufflepuffs, and a couple Ravenclaws, and…Remus gave a double take. There was a short Slytherin boy near the front, chatting quietly with one of the Ravenclaws. Claire seemed to notice his look of surprise, and followed his gaze to the Slytherin. Her eyebrow arched.

“Yes Remus.” She began, her voice dripping in sarcasm, “Obviously if you have a muggle parent, you are unable to value ambition, and therefore there are no half bloods or muggleborns in Slytherin”

Remus stared at her. He hadn’t really considered that perspective before.

“Yeah, I guess…that…makes sense?” He frowned. He shrugged, there was no point getting into this. Claire rolled her eyes, but smiled, slightly exasperatedly.

They reached the edge of the forest, but instead of turning right, as the would if they were traveling to Hogsmeade, they continued onwards. There was a narrow track, heading steeply down. The people in the front stopped talking, as they were forced into a single line, and had to concentrate on where they were placing their feet. Silence fell. They moved gradually downwards, as the path meandered around.

It felt like a long time later, when Remus saw the ground growing steadily closer, and people began to be able to move on flat land again. The people who arrived first waited for everyone to arrive, and before setting off once more. The moon, which had been full the previous night, was already shining, pale and cold, although the sky wasn't yet in total darkness. The stars were gradually filling the sky, and the air was briskly cold. Remus could hear the hush over group of students, broken only by the occasional murmur, or a laugh. Suddenly Remus noticed lights in the distance, the first signs of a muggle village.

“Is that it?” He said, grinning. It had been a long walk.

A boy with a large jumper and jeans grinned back. “Yeah. Yeah it is.” He looked at Remus interestedly. “You’re Remus, aren’t you?”

Remus nodded, still looking at the village.

“Cool! I’m Ted. Ted Tonks”, He held out his hand. Remus shook it. Ted grinned wider. Remus recognised him as a 7th year Hufflepuff he’d seen around the corridors sometimes.

Remus felt like this was as good a time as any to ask questions. “So,” he began uncertainly, “What exactly do we do, in the village?”

Ted grinned again, “Well, whatever you like really” he said, cheerfully. “I like getting news and stuff from the muggle world, you know, finding out what’s been going on while we’re here. If we arrive early enough, I generally call home as well. It’s not crazy or anything, but this is nice, and the Muggleborn’s Society has been going for ages, it’s a tradition. And currently we can use it to help muggleborn’s to understand the war that’s going on, look after them, you know?”

“That’s…awesome” Remus said, a grin pulling up the corner of his mouth.

“We’re here!” Came a voice from the front.


End file.
